Sick Day
by lexjl
Summary: I wrote this after talking to a friend, JJ and Will. Once again I don't own any CM character or rights.


**Set in the future. One shot, came to mind after talking to a friend.**

JJ was sleeping in her own bed after being away on a case for the last week when she felt a pair of small hands tap on her arm.

"Mommy" the little voice whispered

She looked up to see Peyton standing on her side of the bed in her panties only.

"Hey baby girl what's wrong?" JJ

"My belly hurts real bad." Peyton told her

"Okay, where are your night clothes." JJ as she nudge Will's arm

"They dirty, so is my bed." Peyton told her parents

JJ and Will looked at each other, knowing that she had gotten sick.

"Mommy, real bad." Peyton crying now

JJ jumped up grabbing up her daughter and going to the bathroom, they barely made it before she was sick again.

"Will could you get the special juice out of the kids bathroom and her some more night clothes." JJ

"Yeah, I'll get her bed stuff up too." Will told her as he walked out of their room

JJ was sitting on the bathroom floor holding her; she remembered when Henry had gotten sick like this the first time and how she wanted to get sick too, even with her job. Now after three other children this was second nature.

"No special juice." Peyton protested

"Baby, it'll make you feel better." JJ told her

"No taste bad." Peyton

"I know but it will make your belly stop hurting." JJ

"Here you go babe." Will handing JJ the cup

"I think our daughter is smarter than our sons." JJ looking up at Will

"I don't want medicine Daddy." Peyton told him

"You need it princess." Will

"Henry take it." Peyton told them

"He's not sick" JJ

"Mark or James" Peyton

"They're not sick either." Will

"Pey, you take it and then you can sleep with me and daddy." JJ

"And story." Peyton asked

"Yes" JJ

Peyton made a face but drank the medicine. Before getting back in bed JJ put Peyton's night gown on her and put her in the middle of their bed.

"What story do you want to hear?" JJ asked as Will got in the other side

"My story" Peyton told them

"I don't know Jen should we tell her." Will smiling at his wife and daughter

"Please daddy please." Peyton

JJ laughed, at three Peyton not only had Will wrapped around her little finger but all three of her brothers and the whole team.

"I think we can tell her." JJ smiling

"Okay princess but you have to be laying down." Will

Peyton laid down snuggling in between both of them.

"Henry, Mark, and James were already born. Daddy and I thought James would be the last baby we had." JJ started

"Not me" Peyton

"Nope not yet." Will

"When Mommy had James, the doctor said I couldn't have any more babies." JJ, skipping over the reason, "Mommy was sick when James was about four so I went to the doctor."

"And we got a big surprise." Will

"Me" Peyton

JJ laughed "The doctor told me that I was having another baby. Daddy and I were happy that we were getting another baby, but really excited when we found out that we were getting a little girl."

She smiled at Will knowing they had been both scared when she found out.

"Mommy was really sick, while you were in her belly and we had to go to the doctor all the time. She even had to stay in the bed all the time." Will

"Your aunts, uncles, nana, grandpa, brothers and daddy kept me entertained and they all talked to you. When you were born, you were very little and had to stay in the hospital for a long time." JJ

"Where was you? How I get in your belly?" Peyton asked looking at her belly

JJ looked at Will trying to figure out how to avoid the last question.

"Mommy had to come home so she could rest before you came home. She was sick for a little bit." Will, hoping it would distract Peyton from the how question.

"We came to the hospital every day to see you and about a month later you were strong enough to meet your bothers and the rest of our family. But you still didn't have a name, daddy and I couldn't agree on a name." JJ laughing

They had never told her where they got her name from and JJ knew she would probably have to tell her again.

"Henry and Mark told us that we should name you after someone important to us. Daddy's moms last name was Peyton before she was married to grandpa and Nana's last name was Grayson before she married" JJ interrupted

"Grandpa Dave" Peyton

"No, before she married my daddy." JJ

"So we named you Peyton Grace." Will

"And you quickly become our little princess." JJ kissing the top of her head

They both knew that it had been a miracle that both JJ and Peyton had survived the pregnancy. JJ had prepared herself not to survive but couldn't prepare herself for Peyton not to survive. Will couldn't think about either of them not surviving, he couldn't imagine raising four kids without her.

"Our little miracle" Will whispered noticing Peyton was asleep

/

The next morning

JJ heard their youngest two boys in the hall heading down stairs; Peyton was still sleeping after waking up two more times getting sick.

"Henry must still be asleep." Will mumbled

"He'll be up soon. I think she's still running a fever." JJ as she put her hand on Peyton's head.

"We should keep the boys away from her. Four sick kids could be dangerous."

"I am going to call Hotch and take a sick day." JJ told him

"You sure, I can stay with her and see if the boys can go to friends." Will as he heard a knock on the door.

"I am sure. Come in" JJ

"Mom, Dad peanut isn't in her room." Henry as he opened the door

JJ smiled her little boy was now twelve and watched over his younger siblings. He had so much of Will's personality in him; JJ knew he would end up following in Wills footsteps.

"She's in here buddy." JJ

"Oh, is she okay?" Henry

"She's sick, probably the flu." Will told him

"Could you please go downstairs and make sure your brothers aren't breaking anything? Dad or I will be down in a minute." JJ asked

"Yeah, no problem mom." Henry as he turned to walk out of the room

"Thank you." JJ yelled after him

"I'll go and fix them all breakfast. Do you want me to bring you and her something up?" Will asked

"Toast, eggs, and juice would be nice." JJ

"No special juice." Peyton still half asleep

"You need more special juice, but first we eat." JJ told her

"Not hungry." Peyton

"You and mommy are going to get breakfast in bed." Will

Peyton looks up at JJ to confirm that she gets to eat in bed.

"Daddy's right and no boys." JJ smiling

"Okay" Peyton

"I'm going to fix breakfast." Will getting up

"Peyton, mommy's going to take a quick shower I'll be right back." JJ

"I stay here." Peyton asking

"Yes" JJ as she gave her a couple of books.

/

Downstairs

"Dad Henry changed the channel." James complain

"It was on a show they can't watch" Henry trying to explain

"Okay all three of you follow me." Will as he walked into the kitchen

"Dad where's momma?" Mark asked

"Your sister is sick so she and momma are staying in bed today. I thought we could have a guy's day just the four of us." Will as he was getting the eggs out of the refrigerator.

"Doing what" Henry

"I thought we could go to The Arena." Will

"That would be fun." James jumping up and down

"Okay first I am going to make breakfast for your sister and then I'll make you guys something. Go watch something you are allowed too." Will

/

Ten minutes later

JJ had gotten dressed and was brushing her hair when she heard the knock on the door.

"Thanks Cher" Will carrying a tray of food

They both turned to see Peyton staring at her belly; her night gown was lifted up.

"What are you doing Princess?" Will asked

"Is there a baby in my belly?" Peyton asked seriously

"Why would you ask that?" JJ trying not to laugh

"Cause daddy said you were real sick when I was in your belly." Peyton

"No, there is not a baby in your belly. You have to be older to have a baby in your belly." JJ sitting next to her

"Way older" Will mumbled

"How does the baby get in your belly?" Peyton

"Kind of like magic." JJ

"Like when Uncle Spence does card tricks." Peyton confused

"It's a different kind of magic." Will told her

"You won't understand for a long time and Mommy will explain it to you then." JJ

"Come on you need to eat. Jen I'm going to take the boys out for a little bit." Will

"You mean I get Peyton to myself for the day." JJ smiling at her

"Yes, a girl's day." Will

"Sounds like a good day." JJ


End file.
